To screen the blood lymphocytes of patients with rheumatoid arthritis for expression of activation antigens that could contribute to autoimmune pathology and to examine whether acute administration of oral anti-oxidant can lower the expression levels of accessory molecules on blood lymphocytes of patients with rheumatoid arthritis.